


Demons Behind a Smirk

by Poisondog2



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Judy is mad but confused as well, Nick is in a lot of pain, One Shot, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talking about your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisondog2/pseuds/Poisondog2
Summary: Everything might look fine on the surface, but when you dive deeper you see that not everyone is what they make themselves out to be...





	Demons Behind a Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I couldnt stop writing until I put it all down in one sitting- took me a few hours but I did it!
> 
> This is probably one of the darkest things I’ve written and I’m not gonna lie and say i didnt tear up while writing this, but I do hope i did I good job with this. I’ve had dark thoughts of my own from time to time, but nothing as serious as this so I portrayed this realistically enough.

“Flash, Flash, Hundred-Yard Dash!” Nick couldn't help but scoff in amazement at who their street racer was.

The sloth, per usual, was slow on the intake and Judy watched as his shock from being caught by the police slowly shift into a smirk and halfllidded eyes, “NNNNNiiiiiiiicccck…”

“You been testing out a new ride, bud?”

A few agonizing beats went by before he answered, “You…. know…. how…. it…. is….” Judy wanted to pull out her fur as Flash slowly patted the steering wheel, “....gotta…. hear…. my…. new…. toy…. purr….” his face morphed into a goofy smile that if it was any other mammal Judy would've found it adorable, with Flash it only served to irk her.

Nick didn't pick up on that though, “I hear ya Flash, I really do, but tearing up the streets of Zootopia isn't good for anyone involved. Someone can get seriously hurt and, as an officer of the ZPD now I can't let that go, you understand right?”

Though she was irritated with how slow this interaction was going it did pang at her heart seeing his smirk fade into a sad smile, “....Yeah…. I…. understand….”

“Then I'm gonna have to inform you that you are under arrest for reckless endangerment of mammals and for reckless driving, please step out of the vehicle with your claws behind your head.” It was actually jarring for Judy to see Nick so serious and professional, it was quite the contrast to how he was this morning in the Bullpen. She had a feeling his professionalism would taper off with time as the fox grew more comfortable with their new position, but for the time being it was… strange.

While Nick got flash into the back of their enormous cruiser she called in to the Precinct saying that they caught the streetracer and needed a tow truck to come and take the sports car. 20 minutes later the car was taken away and the two smallest mammals on the ZPD headed back to the Precinct to put Flash into the system.

Officers around the the police station gave th a few weird glances as they carted off the sloth with them to get him registered before putting in holding, confused since they were after a streetracer after all. Chief Bogo was especially surprised as they went to his office and reported their arrest to him and when he voiced his surprise Nick clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Really Chief? I would’ve assumed you to be one of Zootopia’s unbiased superpowers, this is Zootopia after all: Anyone can be Anything. Is it so hard to believe that a sloth could be a speed demon?” Bogo didn't even dignify that with a response as he thanked them for their report and dismissed them.

It was an interesting first day for Nick Wilde, to say the least.

Over the next eight months Nick and Judy would become famous for not only the work they did for the Nighthowler Case but for their impressive almost flawless arrest record during their time at the ZPD. Just as Judy thought, once Nick felt comfortable in his new job began to relax more while on the job and became his more snarky self that the rabbit saw after work or just around the Precinct.

Speaking of outside of work, Nick and Judy hang out practically every day and the more they hung out the closer the two mammals got. The rabbit got really good at reading her partner- which was frustrating for the fox- while she learned more about his likes and family life and such. Judy felt kind of honored that Nick would tell her about the more personal things in his life, especially his family. Sure he told her about the Junior Ranger Scouts incident, but that was after he stuck up for her at the gondolas, and a part of Judy always thought he told her that story as a trade-off or whatever went on in that fox’s head. Her heart swelled knowing that is wasn't.

She found out, sadly, that his mother had passed away just a year after Junior Ranger Scouts, but was happy to hear that his father was still alive and did what he could for Nick. She also found out that besides blueberries that the fox pretty much enjoyed plenty of other fruits but was just partial to blueberries and specifically her family’s blueberries.

The fox also learned things about Judy, like how her ears were a big indicator to how she was feeling or thinking- he would even laugh seeing the satellite mimicking they would do at times- and also noticed how her voice would get squeaky when she tried hiding something from him, which he found adorable but didn't have the guts to tell her that.

Overall they found themselves fitting into each other’s lives in ways that neither thought possible, and… it was nice.

But as they grew closer feelings were bound to emerge in some way or another: Judy finding that she thought about Nick more and more while Nick found himself unable to tear his eyes off Judy at times while she talked either about work or just things that had happened. Things were looking up for the two mammals… if only it didn't come crashing down around them one morning.

_____

The morning started off like any other: Judy’s alarm went off, signaling that it was time to get up, and as her paw hit the shut-off button she lunged out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. She still lived in that apartment she first moved into when arriving in Zootopia just over a year ago, but she was saving up for a better place.

After taking a quick shower in the communal bathroom she got dressed in her uniform, shining her badge with her fingers before looking proudly at her reflection. To think that she had her dream job as well as a wonderful partner… and speaking of that partner, Judy looked at the clock: 6:25, “Guess it’s time to go get that lazy fox.”

Leaving her apartment she caught the bus a few blocks down before arriving at Nick’s apartment complex as she usually did every morning that they had a shift together, which was normally four out of the five weekday. She was glad she could just walk in instead of needing to be buzzed in or else they would never get to work on time with how Nick was at times: Sleeping in, never eating much for breakfast, being irritatingly quiet until Judy handed him a cup of caffeine. It was annoying at times, but Judy always cherished the early part of their day because it was the time looked the most like… himself. No masks, no facades, no personalities hiding the fox underneath. It was then that Judy always noticed that Nick looked more at peace during this time, but there were instances where Nick looked… older than he was, more tired, and… sad.

Judy always worried for her partner and always asked in those instances if he was okay. He gave the same response every time: “Nothing to worry about Carrots, just didn't sleep well is all.”

These moments seemed pretty spaced out and kind of random so Judy was inclined to believe him, he wouldn't lie to her right?

That opened up a whole other can of worms as the rabbit rode the elevator to Nick's floor. Judy didn't expect Nick to lay everything out to her, that was asking too much, but she believed that during this last year and change as friends and eight months as partners that Nick knew that he could confide in her. There were times that Nick lied about liking a movie she picked out while she watched him fall asleep, or when he would tell her the dinner she cooked was fine when she could hear him spit it up in a napkin when her back was turned, or say he was fine after a particularly draining and frustrating case when she could easily hear the growl in his words and the sag in his shoulders.

White lies between friends were fine, but Judy was a born worrier and just wanted to make sure Nick was okay. He was her first friend here in Zootopia, she cared for him she… she… she wasn't sure what else she felt for Nick. It was something that seemed to be building over the time she knew him and hung out with him, and it wasn't a bad feeling by any means she just wasn’t sure it meant.

‘I should probably talk to him about it,’ thought the rabbit as she walked down the hall to her partner’s apartment, ‘but I’l do that after work, don't want to make us late.’ Knock, Knock, Knock! “Nick, you better be up!” She didn't hear any movement from the other side of the door, “Nick, come on! Get your lazy butt up!” Again, no noise, “If you don't get your tail out of bed I’m gonna come inside and drag you out!” No noise.

“Lazy fox…” Judy mumbled as she pulled out her apartment key which also had Nick’s apartment key on the ring and placed it in the lock, “Nick, I’m coming in, you better not be naked!” Was the last warning the bunny gave before going fully into her partner’s home.

Judy had been to Nick’s place on many occasions over the last eight months, mostly because she helped him find a home since he was “only slightly homeless” as he put it. She managed to find somewhere that was close to the Precinct as well as close to her place so they could walk to work together, and while that was a challenge she succeeded and Nick was actually pleased with her choice- of course he had plenty of input, but let her have the reigns since stuff revolving housing was one of the very few things he didn't know much about. It was a simple apartment that actually accommodated both small-medium to large sized mammals that Judy had a fun time exploring whenever she needed to get into a cabinet while cooking or able to loung fully on the couch while they watched t.v.: a pretty basic living room, a kitchen off to the side, and a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Judy had occasionally used the second bedroom whenever she fell asleep at his place while either watching a movie or when going over evidence gathered for whatever case they were working on at the time. It's the reason Nick gave her his spare key because she did spend a lot of time over there than at her own apartment.

“Nick! Come on, we got to go!” She called out in a harsh tone, her foot beginning to tap, “Nicholas Piberius Wilde!” Nothing stirred in the quiet apartment, “I swear, he wouldn't even show up with a shirt on if I didn't show up…” She stormed off down the hall and wrapped her paw around the knob to Nick’s room and opened it, consequences be damned. When she entered the room, however, the first thing she noticed was the quite distinct lack of red fox in the family large bed, but the tossed around sheets told her that he definitely slept here. Walked into further in she noticed that the curtains were still drawn, preventing light from coming through, but what caught her eye was the crumpled up police uniform on the ground. Her stomach formed on uncomfortable pit as she had seen many times that Nick always kept his uniform in pristine condition, never a wrinkle in sight, so seeing it just completely discarded on the floor didn't sit right with her, “Nick?”

Judy swiveled her ears trying pt pick up any kind of sound and picked up on the sound of running water she didn't focus on before, _‘Is he in the bathroom?’_ Leaving the bedroom the rabbit crept further down the hall to where the bathroom was, the sound of rushing water getting louder. 

The pit in her stomach grew worse and worse as she didn't hear a single sound coming from the bathroom other than the water, the door slightly ajar and the blinding white light pooling into the dark hall, “Nick? Can you hear me, you weirdo fox?” Her voice was slightly shaky as she attempted at a joke, but the lack of response was throwing her off more than anything. By the time she was at the door her eyes finally picked up the steady stream of steam flowing out of the bathroom caused by hot water.

The bunny wrapped a paw around the edge of the door and slowly pushed it open… the scene before her drained every feeling out of her body as her entire person froze.

There was Nick, slumped over on the bathroom floor in his boxers, with his wrist splayed out in front of him. The razor blade still between his fingers as blood pooled frighteningly around his body. His russet and cream fur stained crimson as the sink poured out steam as the water rushed from the faucet.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to… do anything, but here she was frozen in shock while her partner was dying on the floor.

Nick was dying.

Nick slit his wrists and he was dying.

Her partner was _dying._

 _‘HE’S DYING!’_ Roared her thoughts as that pushed her out of her statue-like state, Judy sprinting to the kitchen to grab a clean rag.

Judy had never this fast in her life, she barely blinked twice before she was on her knees next to Nick and pressing the now wet rag into his wrists to slow the bleeding.

The entire time she treated Nick she didn't say anything, she didn't make any noise, her body was on adrenaline-filled autopilot as she watched the white cloth soak up the red liquid as it spilled from his body and absorbed what was already on the tile floor. Rinse repeat Judy wrung out the rag in the sink, ran it under the steaming water, and wringing it out mostly before placing it back on her partner’s wounds. This repeated for close to thirty minutes until she believed that the blood had slowed in its flow, rummaging through his medicine cabinet for a first aid kit and cleaning and wrapping his wounds with alcohol and gauze. She did all of this… but hadn’t checked his pulse yet.

He eyes bulged at the realization as she frantically pressed her fingers against his throat and concentrated…

…

...

_...Bump Bump… ...Bump Bump… ...Bump Bump…_

She felt herself returning as she let out a breathless laugh as she felt her eyes begin to water. She rubbed away the tears, however, as a fierce look forged on her face before Judy threw Nick’s arm around her and carried him back to his room. His body felt unnaturally heavy, but it meant nothing as the bunny carried him as if he weighed nothing as she marched into the bedroom and placed him on top the mattress. Judy adjusted his body and before anything else she rested her head against his chest… only for relief to flood her body as his chest slowly rose up and down, his heart beating slowly as another reassurance that he was alive.

Only then did she allow herself to cry, and she did.

A lot.

She ain’t just crying… she was _sobbing._

All the strength in her body drained completely as she couldn't stop shaking as she sat on the edge of Nick’s bed covered in his blood.

She was covered in _Nick’s_ blood.

Her stomach lurched before she rushed into the kitchen and attempted to scrub her paws raw of any speck of blood covering them, but staring down at her own uniform, coated in her partner’s blood, caused her to almost collapsed onto her knees. Luckily she caught herself before she fell and hauled herself up, pulling out her phone and calling who she needed. The phone rang twice.

 _“ZPD, Precinct One, how may I be of assistance.”_ The cheery voice of the cheetah on the other end did little to soothe Judy’s state of mind.

“Clawhauser…”

 _“Judy, oh my goodness! Where are you, you and Nick usually are at the Precinct by this time-”_ the mention of Nick tore into her heart, _“-and you know the Chief doesn’t like those under his charge being late.”_ Judy took the phone away from her ear to see the time read 7:15.

“Sorry, Clawhauser, but I’m…”Judy took a quick glance towards Nick’s bedroom before a plan formulated in her mind. Her body sagged before she coughed, “I’m not feeling that well actually. My head’s been killing since I made it to Nick’s apartment and he’s… he’s not any better,” the rabbit did her best to keep her voice sounding groggy and tired without letting the hitch in her voice through, “I think we caught a bug yesterday, so… so I don't think we’re coming into work today.”

 _“You guys got sick? Oh you poor things!”_ The cheetah brought it, _“Okay then, I’m assuming both you and Nick are using a sick day?”_

__

__

“Yeah…”

_“Not a problem! I’ll get those filled out and sent up to the Chief right away! Rest up and have some soup, it's important to give your body energy during times like this.”_

“Okay Clawhauser we’ll do that, see you tomorrow.”

_“Bye Judy!” Click!_

That cleared up one issue that was plaguing her mind, but she didn’t know what to do about the rest.

She just wanted to know why…

_‘He seemed fine last night, what happened?’_

Judy began recalling the night before as she remembered how her and Nick went out with a few other cops to a bar. 

_____

Nick and Judy had been working non-stop for a couple of days and some of the other officers saw that and wanted them to take a break and unwind. Grizzoli, Wolford, and Trunkaby had plenty of laughs and howls while the two smallest officers drank a little apprehensively.

Hopps rarely drank, so she tried to pace herself, but Nick was already on his fourth beer before he slammed down his empty bottle and gestured for another, _“Woah, Nick, settle down will you? We haven't even been here an hour.”_

 _“Sorry Carrots,”_ he took a gulp of his fifth beer before setting it down, _“just needed some liquid courage.”_

_“For what?”_

Nick stepped off his stool and held put his paw, _“Care to dance?”_

Judy was caught off a little by this, but that didn't stop her from smirking, _“This isn't the first time we've danced Nick.”_

_“Yeah, but humor me alright?”_

And Judy did just that: Humored him.

Getting up from her seat she took his paw and followed him onto the dance floor. The other three officers started smirking as the two mammals were paw n paw as the slow tempo music surrounded them.

Fire and Ice.

Light and Darkness.

Heaven and Hell.

Order and Chaos.

Nick and Judy were as different as they come, Predator and Prey, Fox and Rabbit, they shouldn't have worked together but as they danced… the world didn't exist when it was just those two. Their unique pieces fit so well with one another that it baffled anyone who saw them.

As the song came to an end and Nick couldn't help but stare Judy in the eyes he found himself drifting… Judy noticed as he leaned in…

...Then stopped, _“Nick?”_

Judy wasn't sure what it was but in the blink of an eye so many emotions flooded Nick’s face that she thought she imagined it, _“You okay?”_

He smiled, like the first day he met her, _“Yeah, Fluff, I just think I had one too many beers. I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.”_

Before he even took one step Judy grabbed his wrist, _“Nick, seriously, are you okay?”_

Another smirk, _“Never better Carrots, a little tipsy, but I’m fine. See you in the morning?”_

_____

She said yes, he knew that she would come by in the morning to get him to work. Then… “Why?” Judy sulk further into Nick’s couch as she started crying for the second time. Pain filled her own mind as she should’ve pressed him that night, but wanted to believe him. Nick wouldn't lie to her about something like this.

Would he?

_____

Pain, that's how Nick woke up.

His head was killing him, his body ached, and he honestly wanted to curl up in his covers until all of the pain went away…

 _‘Wait… covers? My… bed?’_ Nick attempted to push himself up, but white-hot pain shot through his arms that dropped him back on his back. Confused, Nick shakily brought one of his arms up to see the gauze wrapped around his wrist and a bit up his forearm.

“Use your legs to use yourself up, don't put weight on your arms.”

The voice that came from the end of the bed startled Nick as he scooted as far as he could while sitting up. He, for a second, thought someone broke in… until he saw the small figure of a rabbit hunched over, “C… Carrots?”

“Yeah… it's me.”

“What… what time is it?”

“...10 in the morning…”

“10 O’clock?!” Nick went to throw off his covers that he managed to wrap himself in and tried to get on his feet, but immediately felt sick to his stomach as it kept him in bed.

“I called us both in sick, and even if I didn't you lost too much blood to work right now…”

“Too much blood? Carrots, what are you…” Then the memories hit him like a freight train, “...oh…”

“Oh? Really? That's all you have to say??” Judy turned around to face him, tears obviously staining her cheeks, “I come here to get you to work on time and where do I find you? Passed out from blood loss because someone decided it was a great time to slit their wrists!” Judy jumped off the bed and stormed over to Nick’s side and started punching him in his shoulder repeatedly. The whole time he tried defending himself, but as she got progressively more irritated he just... let it happen. He knew he deserved it, even the sight of his own blood staining her blue uniform was more than enough proof of that.

Over and over Judy got increasingly more frantic as the anger that filled her morphed into dry sobbing as her punches got lighter and lighter to the point that she just grabbed onto his fur and held him close, “Nick… why? Why would you do that to yourself? When I found you on the bathroom I thought… I thought…” For the third time tears began to fall, “I thought you were _dead…_ ”

It hurt to see Judy in so much pain, pain _he caused_ ,“Maybe I should be…”

The hollowness in his voice caught Judy off guard as she snapped back to look at him, “W-What?”

“Maybe I should be dead, make things easier for you.”

“What are you talking about Nick?” He rabbit saw the claw marks that covered his chest and back, “How would you being _dead_ make my life easier?”

“You wouldn't have a shifty fox weighing you down, for starters. Face it Carrots I’m just holding you back…”

“How?! How are you holding me back? I wouldn’t _be here_ if it weren’t you!”

“That's the thing Carrots,” Nick, for the first time, turned to Judy showing all of the turmoil and anguish in his emerald eyes, “You would be where you are without me because you’re smart, resourceful, beautiful, and always determined. There isn't anything you can't put your mind to. It's… It's… It's baffling with how hardheaded you can be!” So many emotions bubbled to the surface that Judy stepped back as he ranted, “There hadn’t ever been a rabbit officer before and do you know what you did? You said ‘screw stereotypes!’ and pushed yourself past everyone’s thoughts about you and made it! You became the first ever rabbit officer, you made _history._ And you didn't do it just to do it or do it for fame… you did it because you had the innate trait to help people and that's what you wanted to do! Help people! You needed me only to help solve the Nighthowler Case, and after that? There wasn't any reason to keep me around, but you did. You asked me, a fox, to be your partner… why? Why?! There's nothing special about me! I’m not like you Judy, I didn't give a shit about the world because the world didn't give a shit about me because I was a FOX! A shifty, no-good, useless, fox who only knew how to swindle and steal from others. I wasn't anything special, I was… nothing.” A ghost of a smile touched his muzzle as he eyed the bunny.

“And then you came along…” He laughed, but it did nothing but set Judy on edge, “You wanna know something funny? I was only rude to you that first day we met because I was already planning on doing this,” he held up his wrists, “and your peppy attitude set me on edge. I shot you down, took you down a peg, because that's what the world did to me and I just… wanted to throw it back at someone what the world gave me. The only reason you found me the next day was because Finnick interrupted me and I didn't want him to call me out on it. I was...so annoyed when you roped me into your investigation because I just wanted to hide under my bridge, cut out my own heart and be done with it. Another dead fox… nobody would’ve cared.”

Tears fell as Nick sniffled, his watery gaze locked on Judy, “You kept me going, even when I was mad at you after the Press Conference I could’ve easily just ended it and been done with it… but I couldn’t, not with you filling my head. I knew, in my heart, you would come back, and I needed to be there for you.”

She placed a paw over his, holding it tight, “Then why try to kill yourself now? W-What changed?”

Nick didn't stutter, “I fell in love with you.”

Judy blinked, “W-What?”

“Heh, yeah, that's what I said to myself when I started getting feeling for you. I thought it was a passing attraction at first, a silly crush, but then it grew stronger and stronger until I couldn't deny it anymore: I fell in love with Judy Hopps. When I realized that I was the happiest mammal alive…” hs smile faded as his face went hollow again, “then the voices came back.”

“Voices?”

“My thoughts, all the ones that told me I was useless and had no reason to live, they came back just to shut me down at every instance. Every time I felt good they would tell me it wouldn't last, every time something went our way they told me that I’d screw up sooner or later… and they only got worse when it came to you,” it ripped Judy’s heart in two as Nick curled up into himself, his paws gripping harshly at his fur and ears, “They told I was _disgusting, pathetic, a freak, a disgrace_ for ever liking you… they drove every point why we wouldn't work: because we’re predator and prey, because you didn't like me that way, that I would only be destroying your reputation by you dating me, that you would hate me if I ever told you… a-and you want to know the w-worst part?” Nick looked up for a second, his eyes red, puffy, and tired from crying, “They all sounded like _**you**_. It was _**you**_ telling me all those awful things… and I believed it. I thought… I thought that if I ever confessed to you that I would lose you forever… and I couldn't live with that, I couldn't live without you. The problem was me… so I tried getting rid of the problem…” It was only then that he registered the weight against his chest, looking down to see Judy wrapped around him and softly sobbing into his chest, “Judy?”

“I… I’m so sorry…”

“Woah, hey, what? What are you apologizing about?”

“I-I’m the reason you tried committing suicide…”

“What, no!” Nick pulled her back, albeit painfully from his wrists, “This isn't your fault!”

“But-“

“No buts! _I’m_ the one who decided to listen to my thoughts, okay? That's not on you. They only sounded like you because… because I knew you wouldn’t feel the same. I would never try to push you into anything you weren’t comfortable with… I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did. And-“ Nick wanted to rattle of more but was promptly cut off as soft lips pressed against his muzzle. The fox was in shock, he didn't know what to do, but the more Judy kissed him... the more it felt _right_.

He deepened the kiss as it lasted a few more seconds before Judy pulled back, the rabbit smiling while silent tears fell down their cheeks, “You really are a Dumb Fox, you know that?” Nick had heard his thoughts throw that at him many times before, the exact way, but when Judy said it… there was no malice, no anger, no disgust. Just her shaky teasing tone as she was trying to comfort him, “You’re not nothing, you’re not disgusting, you’re not pathetic. You are the kindest, most stubborn, funniest fox that I know and i wouldn't trade everything we’ve experienced together for _anything._ You, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, are loved, cared about, and wanted. Everyone at the ZPD would hurt if you did this, Finnick would be angry with me and you for as long as he didn't want to cry which would definitely be a while,” Judy got a chuckle out of Nick, “there's your father who would be devastated if you died, and… there's me. I… I like you Nick, I’m not sure if it's love just yet,” Judy stared into Nick’s eyes and got lost in all of the emotions flowing through them, “but I’m willing to see where this goes. You’re not just a fox anymore… you’re my fox, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

All of those dark thoughts, those insults voices, all of that faded away for just a moment as Nick glanced at his wrists, _‘She… She saved me…’_ I was finally processing with him what she did, “You… saved me…”

“Of course, did you think I wouldn't?”

That's when the dam broke, “I… I… I…” Nick tightly wrapped his arms around, Judy buried in his messy chest fur, as his tail curled around her, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He kept muttering this over and over as he held his rabbit close.

_His rabbit…_

_____

The sun shone on the next day as Precinct One was as bustling as ever with officers running around doing all kinds of tasks for the day, Benjamin Clawhauser was at his reception desk as usual eating his breakfast. He was munching on his cereal, Lucky Chomps, as he caught a glance of his favorite fox and rabbit walking into the police station, “Nick, Judy, morning!” He waved as he tried swallowing his bite quickly as they came over, but how they were put pause to the cheetah’s greeting.Both mammals were in civilian clothes: Judy was wearing a pair of jeans and a purple plain shirt while Nick wore his usual green Pawaiian shirt and beige khakis, but he wore a white long sleeve under his normal shirt and didn't have his usual smirk on his muzzle.

And they were holding hands, “Uh… Hey guys.”

“Hey Clawhauser, is the Chief in right now?” Judy asked.

“Um, yeah, he should be in his office right now.”

“Cool, love to chat but… we gotta talk to him.” And with that she dragged Nick along upstairs to see their Chief of Police. Once at the door Nick hesitated for a second before Judy puts a paw on his shoulder for reassurance, “It's okay, I’m here when you need me.”

Nick smiled, “Thanks,” he whispered before taking a deep breath and knocked on the large glass door.

_“Come in.”_

_____

The morning was ungodly slow for Chief Andrew Bogo and the only thing he looked forward to was going down to the Bullpen to see all of his officers as he dished out assignments. Not having his two top officers that usually caused him to have a headache for the rest of the day should’ve been nice, a small little break, but the previous day was uncomfortably quiet.

Then there was a knock on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Come in.” Through the door was the familiar red fur of his only fox officer, “Wilde, I assume you and Hopps are feeling better today?” That's when he noticed what the mammal was wearing, “And is there any reason why you’re not dressed in your uniform?”

“Uh… yes, there is sir.”

His voice was devoid of all sarcasm and snarkiness, which set Bogo on edge, “Is there a problem, Wilde?”

“Well, technically we weren’t actually sick sick yesterday. Car- Judy came to my apartment and… took care of me.”

Bogo huffed because how his officer phrased that and his demeanor didn't match up, “Is it going to be anything I’m going to be extremely upset over the two of you feigning illness?”

“Yes sir, but not in the way you’re thinking.” This caught Bogo’s attention, “We need to talk.”

_____

Judy stay from her Chief’s office door so she didn't actually overhear their conversation, willing to give her partner privacy for the reason they were talking.

After Nick had reigned in his emotions enough to properly talk to Judy they did nothing but talk. Judy went to the store and fetched plenty of stuff for food and getting Nick’s strength back. The amount of blood that she saw wasn't actually a lot when he talked about when he cut himself, so he didn't need to go to the hospital, but Judy wasn't willing to take that chance so after cooking him enough food and made sure he drank enough of the sports drinks she bought the rabbit took him down to Zootopia Medical to get him checked out. The doctors confirmed that Nick wasn't in any need for a blood transfusion, but recommended rest for a few days to get his strength back up. Both mammals knew they had to go back to work the next day, so they discussed what they were going to do and Nick came around to telling their Chief what happened and how he was feeling. Judy knew her spare uniform was in her locker so if she had to change into that for the day she would, but she wasn't in the right mindset to properly work as the only thing that was on her mind was Nick’s safety.

Before she delved further into her thoughts her ears caught the sound of an opening door, turning to see Bogo asscourting Nick out and… had a small smile on his large snout as he looked down at the fox and glanced at the rabbit further down. As the water buffalo disappears into the office again and Nick walked over she couldn't help but see the slight perk in his step, “How did it go?”

“Two weeks paid medical leave, he wants me at my best before returning to work. He was… very comforting, surprisingly, and was actually pretty understanding when I told him what happened and how i was feeling for a while. Did you know that cops commit suicide more than die on the line of duty? I didn't.”

“Nick.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” the fox rubbed his arm in embarrassment, “I just… wasn't expecting him to be that kind is all, so sympathetic towards me.”

“You’re one of his officers, Nick, he wants all of us to be at our est and if we aren’t he’ll worry.”

“I know that now,” the two mammals descended the stairs, “at least I won’t be bored with you helping me.”

“What?”

“He put you on medical leave too, he said and I quote ‘Hopps is a beacon of hope that we haven’t had in a while, don't lose sight of her’. I guess you’re my babysitter now, remember I don't like tomato on my burgers, I need something to entertain me, and I can be very stubborn when trying to go to sleep.”

Judy gently slugged him in the shoulder as she smiled, “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

He bunny couldn't help but smile at that as they approached the reception desk as Clawhauser spotted them, “Nick, Judy, where are you going?”

“Two weeks paid medical leave, you won’t be seeing us for a while Spots, sorry about that.”

“Medical leave? Are you two okay?”

“Carrots is fine, me on the other hand…” he words fell as he looked for Judy to figure out what to say. Judy nodded, “I’ll be honest Ben, I’m doing pretty shitty actually. I haven’t felt good in a while, but…” Nick took hold of Judy’s paw and did nothing but smile warmly at her, “I think i can get there, maybe not right away but I can. And Clawhauser?”

“Y-Yeah?” Nick had never called him by his actual name, even his first day here he didn't. The cheetah was completely thrown off when Nick leaped onto the counter and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug.

“Thanks… for being a friend.”

Clawhauser returned the hug, feeling it had more wieght than the fox let on as his eyes watered, “Of course Nick.”

The fox let go as he jumped down and took Judy’s paw before leaving the Precinct.

Benjamin couldn't help but smile, “He’s going to be okay… He’s going to be okay.”


End file.
